


Young love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ah to be young and in love.





	Young love

Our story begins during Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom's third year at Hogwarts, they're on a date by the lake on a sunny afternoon.

Alice sighed. "It's nice to be with you on such a nice day."

"It's a rare treat getting you all to myself for a change," agreed Frank.

Alice smiled. "I wish we could spend every day together, Frankie; but I have friends and homework."

Frank smirked. "Ah, the ever present burden that's always there. Damn you homework for dragging my Ally away from my clutches."

Alice laughed. "You're silly."

Frank grinned. "But, you love me."

Alice beamed, "I do, I love you more than you'll ever know."


End file.
